


He's Safe Now Flower Kid

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Gay Haven Habitat [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Night Terrors, Parent-Child Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Lily has been having weird dreams about the Big Event since the day after it happened. Normal nightmares are to be expected after something like that, but repeating dreams about a different way it could have gone aren't normal.Especially when someone has identical ones.
Relationships: Flower Kid & Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora & Flower Kid, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Series: Gay Haven Habitat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	He's Safe Now Flower Kid

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are lots of references to the Collage/11/22 Ending in this fic! That's kinda what the whole thing is about honestly. There's a happy ending though, don't worry.

Laughter. Sickeningly slow laughter. Deep voices, high voices, wheezes, belly laughs, quiet giggles. Staggering through a darkened Habitat, horrifying versions of their friends. Riding the elevator, removing their teeth, no flower, punching glove.

Not flower, punching glove.

Broken glass.

Massive explosion.

“Sometimes, you just have to kill a guy, I guess.” 

Lily woke when their own arm hit their face from their thrashing in their sleep. They immediately listened for laughter, but heard none. Their head wasn’t swimming, things were normal. They were safe...this was the new Habitat, this was home. They slowly slid out of bed, and pulled on their blue hoodie. Things were starting to get colder, fall starting to set in. Besides, it was comforting, and they desperately needed comfort.

Kamal and Boris had both told them to wake up one or both of them if they had nightmares. They had never done it before, but they needed to see them, they needed to know that they were safe. They slowly peeked out of their room, still very hesitant to move around the Habitat. It looked like they wouldn’t have to.

Kamal was carefully exiting his and Boris’s room, closing the door gently and quietly. He turned to their room, and caught their eye. Lily wasn’t sure who moved, probably both of them, but they crashed into each other in a tight hug right outside their room. They sobbed into his shoulder, and he did the same to them. He tried to choke out words, but nothing was coming coherently. 

Eventually, the two of them sank to their knees, and then sat down. Flower Kid was still pressed against Kamal’s chest, and he kept an arm tight around them.

“Nightmare?” He finally asked, once the sobbing had subsided. They nodded. “About your dad?” They shook their head. The two of them sat in silence for a moment. “I guess you have them too, huh?” 

“You have nightmare about-”

“The old Habitat, yeah.” They sat in silence for a bit. “They aren’t normal nightmares, are they?” Lily shook their head. “I mean...I’ve had normal nightmares about it too, you know?”

“Yeah…” Lily whispered. “I’ve had them about my teeth being pulled. But...that wasn’t tonight’s dream.”

“Was I in it?” Kamal asked. They nodded. “What did I say?”

“Sometimes, you just have to-”

“Kill a guy, I guess…” Lily sat up fully to look Kamal in the eye. He looked terrified. “Lily...what happened to us?”

“I...I don’t know…” they muttered. “I…” they sobbed. “That wasn’t all of it…”

“Yeah...that wasn’t all of mine either…” Kamal held his arms open, and Lily fell against his chest again. “Do you wanna talk about it?” They nodded. “Go ahead. I won’t be upset.”

“There’s...I wake up to the Big Event. I stagger out of my room and...and there’s these terrifying versions of our friends. Tim Tam has a giant eye for a head, Borbra has a y’owl’s head instead of her own, Randy has a candle-”

“Questionette a book, Parsley a meal, Gerry a head of broccoli-”

“Millie a baby doll's head on fire, Jerafina a cluster of kisses-”

“Trevor a Pomeranian head, Tiff a microphone with her glasses-”

“And...and Trencil’s a flower.” The two of them sat in silence. “Something definitely happened to us…” Lily whispered. 

“I always dream about intense guilt as I look at them all. I remember loud sobbing and screaming. Certain voices in particular…” Kamal shuddered. “Gillis, Nat, Jimothan, and Lulia. Those stick out the most...I think I know why too.” Lily nodded. “I don’t know what happens for a bit after that. The next thing I know, I’m standing in the waiting room in the tower. And...and I’m clawing desperately at the door to Boris’s office, and I’m screaming and trying to get him to open up. And then...and then when I accept I can’t get in, there’s a loud explosion and you come staggering out, bleeding from the mouth. And we talk and...and I say...that.”

“I kill Boris.” Kamal went dead silent and just stared at Lily. After he pulls all my teeth and...and it’s never just five, it’s so many more. But...after he pulls all those teeth, I escape the same way I did in reality. But...I don’t have the tooth lily. I don’t even have a kiss. I...I don’t have a choice but to...to…” they sobbed. “I have to punch him out the window, and he falls into Martha and dies!” They wailed.

Kamal quickly shushed them and pulled them against his chest. They screamed and cried, all of it muffled by Kamal. Lily knows that he’s both trying to be comforting, and prevent the others from hearing them. They don’t want anyone to hear them, they don’t want anyone to know about...whatever horrifying thing they’ve been dreaming about. After a while, they calm down enough to pull away from Kamal’s chest, but they’re still hiccuping and letting out quiet sobs. 

“I’m so sorry baby,” Kamal whispered, tucking some hair behind their ear. He has tears in his eyes too. “I’m so fucking sorry. You...that sounds like hell…”

“Does Boris have these types of dreams?” Kamal bit his lip.

“I...I don’t know. He has nightmares a lot, but most of them are about his dad. There are some he doesn’t want to talk about but...I don’t think they’re about this. I think the only dreams he has about the Habitat are good ones about this new one, and nightmares about pulling your teeth,” Kamal said. “He’s never told me about ones like this at least.” Lily nodded.

“Kamal?” They asked quietly. “Can we go wake him up? I...I wanna make sure he’s okay.”

“Of course baby,” Kamal whispered, kissing their forehead. “But...Lily...do you want to look into this? I...I think I read somewhere about time loops and the possibility they’re real and-” 

“I’d rather not know,” Lily interrupted. “If...if it turns out that was real and...and I really did that, I don’t think I could take it. But...this way, I can just say it’s a dream. Even if...even if we have identical dreams…” Kamal nodded.

He stood and carefully helped them stand as well. He supported them as they walked back to his and Boris’s room since they were still shaky from crying so much. He opened the door and gently led them inside. They sat in the chair in the room, while Kamal went to wake up Boris. Lily and tried not to cry while the two of them whispered to each other. After a moment, they felt a hand on their shoulder and looked up at Boris.

“Lily, would you like to sleep here, with us, tonight?” He asked quietly. They nodded and quickly clung to him. They began to sob again, and he shushed them while he carried them over to the bed. 

The two of them lay down, and Kamal joined them. The two men had sandwiched Lily between them, and both had their arms around them. Lily’s tears slowly stopped, and they just began to play with Boris’s hair. He began to hum quietly, and Lily’s hand began to still. After a moment, quiet snores came from them. Boris kissed their forehead, and then looked to Kamal. “What did they dream about?” He asked.

Kamal didn’t reply. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was steady. Boris smiled gently and tucked some of Kamal’s hair behind his ear. “Sleep time darling,” he whispered. He slowly drifted off himself, until quiet snores were coming from him as well.

Kamal opened his eyes, no longer pretending to be asleep. He gazed at the two members of his family that were right in front of him. He knew that Putunia and Tim Tam were fast asleep one door down. He knew that Boris and Lily were both here and safe and real. He knew that this wasn’t going to disappear out from under him.

He sighed and curled himself tighter around Lily’s small frame. He didn’t know what had happened to the three of them, but he did know what was going to happen to them from here on out. Tomorrow, they would all wake up, and Boris would suggest going to the diner since they had such a hard night. Putunia and Tim Tam would come along, begging to go in their pajamas. Kamal knew that he and Boris would let them. 

He knew that tomorrow, Lily would smile again. So would Boris. So would he.

And really, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've never done this on a fic before but...my tumblr is @aroacefunspace if any of you guys wanna come chat or hang out! I'd love to talk about this au! Thanks for reading!


End file.
